Encantos de Sangue
by Mushi
Summary: Coisas estranhas acontecem, até mesmo com Naraki. VampYaoiLemon


Hello, Minna-san!  
  
Bom, esse é meu novo fanfic de InuYasha, e de um gênero que não é mt comum nesse desenho...espero que todo mundo(q naum tenha problemas com a classificação) goste, e que seja uma leitura divertida, pois está sendo mt legal escreve-lo.Isso era pra ser uma comédia, mas devido ás minhas tendências(pro mal), acabei mudando isso^-~  
  
[b]Gênero: Yaoi, Dark(se naum gosta, já sabe o que fazer, né?naum tenho que ficar avisando)[/b]  
  
OBS: Eu sei que eu tenho um porrilhão de fics pra terminar, pliz, pra quem está lendo, GOMEN-NASAAAII!!Juro que termino tudo, mas eu naum resisti!!!!  
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
-Já não me reconhece mais? De fato, estava muito diferente.Quando percorreu a floresta com os olhos, receoso que um aroma almiscarado e familiar havia penetrado as narinas, despertando-o. -Mudou bastante.O que aconteceu com você?-foi estreitando a distância agonizante que os separava.Ansiava por sentir sua pele fina e macia como nuvens delicadas, sentir seu cheiro tão peculiar e agradável, que enchia os pulmões de luxúria e desejo por aquele youkai tão avassalador quanto atraente. -Não conseguiria nem imaginar....-sua voz soou como um suspiro sarcástico, e deslizou a mão pelo rosto de Sesshoumaru, sentindo a brandura da pele quente e delicada do Príncipe dos Youkais, que esboçava um pequeno, porém satisfeito sorriso maldoso. O que mais ambicionava era senti-lo tão deliciosamente sedutor e malignamente, enluarado, coberto pela luz de seus olhos e da lua.Mas algo nele havia mudado...tão radicalmente que era impossível detectar.Resvalou os dedos vagarosamente por seu rosto, lívido como marfim, mas interrompeu o contato bruscamente, recuando assustado.Arregalou os olhos, exasperado: -Naraki, é você?-comprimiu a mão contra o peito, numa demonstração de terror.-Tem certeza?Diga-me.O que houve com você?-era tocante, o Príncipe perverso dos demônios, tão temeroso por algo tão fútil e superficial....preocupando-se com um amante? -Receio que não seja mais eu.-disse, sem alterar a expressão dura.Mas a seriedade foi logo substituída por uma gargalhada assustadora, que cortou o som entre os dois, as risadas ressoando por entre as folhas e flores da floresta escura, que exaltava o brilho de Naraki, tão descorado e sem vida, mas ao mesmo tempo, tão belo e sensual, movendo as pupilas avermelhadas languidamente, como o movimento lento do vento.-Não tem medo de nada, não é? -C-Claro que não, idiota.-respondeu instantaneamente.-Agora, será que poderia me explicar?Por que sua pele está tão gelada...e você parece tão mais.... -Bonito?-sugeriu, um sorriso malévolo no canto dos lábios. -Isso. -E se eu dissesse á você que algo me atacou?-brincou, cruzando os braços displicentemente.-E me matou. O semblante delicado de Sesshoumaru se contraiu, ainda mais tomado pela dúvida e espanto.Sentiu-se petrificado, mas disfarçou uma risada, ciente de que seria uma brincadeira estúpida que armava com desenvoltura suficiente para engana-lo. -Eu diria que eu não ia acreditar, pois mortos não andam...a não ser que você tenha entupido de fragmentos. Uma risada ainda mais gélida e desprovida de emoção, porém tão ressonante e divertida, que parecia uma estátua esculpida perfeitamente, para zombar do sobressalto legítimo do Príncipe dos Youkais. -Bom, eu não tenho nenhum fragmento.E mesmo assim, estou morto.-disse, com uma calma incrível. -Mentiroso!Eu não sou uma de suas marionetes pra me manipular!-berrou, sem saber como reagir á palavras tão insensíveis e serenas. Naraki, estático, mantinha uma fisionomia individualizada por uma tranqüilidade extraterrena específica, o que quase significava uma zombaria para o Príncipe dos Youkais.Mesmo coberto pelas sombras, um sorriso de escárnio desabrochava no canto da boca. -Sesshoumaru...eu fui atacado. -O-O quê?-repetiu, incrédulo. -Estou morto.-completou, sem mexer um músculo, os olhos avermelhados tão tranqüilos que ultrapassavam as barreiras do aceitável.-Uma criatura da noite me matou...mas me devolveu a vida. -Explique-se.-sentou-se rapidamente ao seu lado, ainda descrente demais para engolir uma história tão desconexa e inesperada.-Não estou disposto a ouvir apenas uma parte. Naraki se aproximou, mas voluptuoso que nunca, e a superfície carnuda e tentadora dos lábios úmidos pareciam cintilar juntamente á Lua.Sesshoumaru o mirava de todos os ângulos, completamente preso áquela beleza esfuziante, e morbidamente instigante.Naraki o encarou, com aquela majestade de movimentos e gestos, que só ele possuía, e tinha a capacidade de transmitir com tanta elegância. -Uma criatura, de aparência humana...-começou. -Quer dizer que um humano te matou?Ora!-ponderou, enraivecido.-Não estou pra brincadeiras! -Vai ouvir, ou vai continuar opinando? -Perdão.Prossiga. -A criatura era tão bela e formosa, impossível a resistência...-disse, com um arquejo arrependido.-Mas era de uma natureza diferente...e logo notei que não era humano...-a imagem parecia estar trilhando sua mente mais uma vez, e logo se desfez numa careta desagradável ao lembrar os detalhes dolorosos.-Exibiu dois dentes tão afiados quanto os teus...mas ainda assim era diferente...e afundou os caninos em meu pescoço, sem piedade. O Príncipe do Youkai murmurou algo incompreensível, boquiaberto com a imprevista fragilidade de Naraki, não foi mais capaz de fitá-lo, com remorso de tê-lo deixado tão vulnerável á algo tão perigoso e enigmático.Levou as mãos á boca ao idealizar a cena fatídica, e ver o que Naraki havia se convertido, enojado.Seus olhos pareciam chamuscar com a Lua, fixos nele. -E...E depois?-indagou, extraindo o resto da resistência que tinha. -Senti como se todo meu sangue se esvaísse, e desmaiei, completamente descrente que viveria algum dia para lhe contar.-examinou, os olhos baixos e depressivos cravados no chão.-Mas...mas quando acordei...estava numa caixa...grande...e o homem que me tirara a vida, se apresentou.-massageou as têmporas, desanimado, e provavelmente descontente com o resultado. -O que ele era?-perguntou, ansioso. -Um vampiro. As pupilas se arregalaram, e atônito, procurou alguma palavra para confortá- lo, mas som alguma saía de sua garganta.E Naraki permanecia com seu sorriso de perversão, nem um pouco afetado pela própria tragédia. -Nas últimas noites, venho me alimentando de sangue, e somente isso....-fez- se uma pausa atemorizante.-Me mantém saciado. -Sangue?-o Príncipe dos Youkais desatou em risadas gorgolejantes e gostosas, sendo diretamente observado pelo outro.-Já sabia que você era sanguinário...mas agora seus limites são o inferno. Já recuperava o antigo ar petulante e maioral, possivelmente com idéias nefastas demais brotando na cabeça.Sempre tinha a aptidão invejável de mudar as dificuldades, e transforma-las em trunfos inegáveis.Aquela cabecinha fértil e apta, sempre tinha algo a esconder, e uma surpresa a festejar...uma carta letal na manga.Naqueles olhos amarelos como a praga e as doenças humanas mortais, uma faísca cintilava, como quando uma idéia assaltava os pensamentos.Nos lábios rubros de Naraki, um sorriso maligno aflorou energicamente. -Não posso mais ver a luz do sol.-confessou, o sorriso se desfazendo num outro, sem sentimento, destituído de alegria, ou qualquer outro sentimento mortal, que aquecesse seu coração congelado.-E tenho muitas limitações por isso. -Ainda não compreendo porque continua sorrindo...se seu mundo e seu prestígio estão ruindo...-o outro disse, amargamente, afagando os ombros tensos do amante.-Nem sei se é mais um youkai, ou não. -Sim, eu sou.-sua voz nunca fora tão melancólica e misteriosa, subitamente intensificando-se com uma satisfação ardentemente passageira, doce e fatal.- Mas os poderes do vampiro foram transmitidos, assim que meu sangue puro deixou meu corpo. -Como assim? -Agora sou um vampiro.-ergueu o rosto, farto por uma palidez cadavérica, mas que nunca fora tão atraente e apaixonante, sua face pura e seu corpo demoniacamente fascinante pareciam ofuscar o próprio fulgor abundante da Lua.-Fui agraciado pela imortalidade, pela força e por sentidos mais aguçados e eficientes. Sesshoumaru aparentava confusão, seus pensamentos em conflito constante, e tombou debilmente, ao lado do amante, entregue, e cobriu os ouvidos, como se os resguardasse de um ruído terrível, sacudindo a cabeça, desenfreado, sendo apenas parado pelos braços fortes de ferro que interromperam-no, deixando-o estático, encarando as formas vampirescas e latejantes que pairavam á sua frente, como um convite ao prazer diabólico. -Pare!-berrou, despertando-o para a realidade.O Príncipe dos Youkais se virou, fraco demais para encarar tamanha realeza.-O que foi feito está feito!Não vai reverter nada assim! Para sua admiração, o youkai irritado, ergueu-se num salto impetuoso, e tirou as melenas prateadas que cobriam o pescoço alvo, expondo a carne palpitante e tentadora.Atarantado, Naraki apenas olhava a reação enlouquecida, enquanto o amante mostrava o pescoço nu, a pele tão macia e encantadora, o sangue fluindo num só compasso pelas veias visíveis, chamando-o, implorando-o..Estava clamando pela morte imediata.Sesshoumaru o encarou longamente, a face rígida e decidida, como poucas vezes, e desta, parecia não titubear. -Vamos!-atiçou, o tom de voz mais ousado.-Prove do meu sangue!Se você pode ser um vampiro e ter a imortalidade, quero te acompanhar. -Você enlouqueceu... -Me dê o passe para a eternidade...eu sei que você quer...-resolveu apelar, suavizando a voz, agora macia e melodiosa, pacífica, entretanto, continha um teor fatal de sedução e cinismo, unicamente para convence-lo a suga-lo depressa, o vento banhou a pele com o frio enregelante, e Sesshoumaru gemeu roucamente, arrastando a voz como um suave ronronar felino e esperto.-Você me deseja...deseja meu sangue...sugue...não perca tempo. -Não...não posso...-ia recuando lentamente, hesitante, pois a teia que o youkai tecia perseverava em prendê-lo apertado entre os nós de malícia, que tricotava com sagacidade e manipulava docemente. -Você pode...e você quer...-roçou os lábios nos dele, resistindo ao frio que emanava de sua pele, misturando-a com o fervor irreversível da sua.Com as longas e afiadas unhas, fez um mínimo corte no rosto níveo, mas o suficiente para o sangue abundar parcialmente a bochecha, fazendo Naraki delirar com a visão duplamente convidativa, que aumentava sua sede, seu apetite irremediável.O sangue escorreu vagarosamente pelo rosto, até que passasse pelos próprios lábios, trilhando o caminho excitante de sua língua, e Sesshoumaru demorou-se para lamber as gotinhas vermelhas e mornas, melando-se com o próprio fluido vital, deixando a boca vermelha, e um rastro úmido de saliva e sangue pelos dedos, onde lambiscou com voracidade, sem deixar nenhuma sujeira.O gosto amargo, porém extravagante do sangue invadiu sua boca, banhando-o com um sabor inexplicável e desconhecido que se perdeu entre as sensações arrojadas. -Tem certeza do que pede?-acarinhou a carne macia do pescoço, as pernas bambas, somente ao sentir o sangue escoando abaixo da pele, gemeu sofregamente.-Está me provocando, e conseguindo me deixar do sério.-passou as mãos pelo pescoçinho, quente, que ardia com a presença do líquido tão cobiçado, que pouco á pouco estaria escoando em seus lábios, sentiria o seu gosto doce, o requintado sabor da morte. -Nunca estive tão certo.-estava obstinado, e nada o faria voltar.-Vá em frente, você será meu guia...beba o quanto quiser... Sem poder se conter mais, mergulhou os caninos virulentos no pescoço, rasgando a carne trêmula, e estremeceu, ao se deparar com o gosto luxuoso do sangue do amante...nunca a morte fora tão deleitosa.Fraco demais para desgrudar os lábios, continuou sugando, até o líquido encher sua boca, preenchendo-o com a sensação da sede fartada, do prazer inigualável, que se diferenciava cada vez mais das outras sensações. -Aai, não me disse que doeria assim...-gemeu, choroso. -Fique quieto, apenas não diga nada.-ordenou, e assim ele fez.-Daqui a pouco acordará para a vida eterna...as dores não serão mais páreo para sua grandeza... -Está doendo...ai... -Shhh...Calado... -Anda logo...não vou mais agüentar de pé...aaah...-sentiu o sangue se esvair das veias, o coração rufando descompassadamente, até perder o ritmo apressado e enérgico, e substituí-lo por um lento, até que ficasse impotente.Sentia-se agoniado, como se a vida fosse-lhe extraída, mas não pudesse tomar providências, apenas deixar que a morte se apropriasse de seu corpo, e de sua mente.Por mais vacilante que estivesse, não sabia o porque, mas entre os braços fortes de Naraki, perdia o domínio de tudo, embora a dor lancinante estivesse tomando conta. -Não vou me demorar...A culpa é sua de ser tão delicioso. Quando o largou, desabou no chão, sentindo-se morto, gelado e desprovido de qualquer resquício mortal.Uma sensação diferente das outras.Uma palidez fúnebre preencheu o rosto delicado, e sentiu um ligeiro crescimento dos caninos...Naraki sorria triunfante e saciado, lambendo os beiços, satisfeito, com os olhos entreabertos, como se estivesse tomado por um turbilhão de sensações maravilhosas, como se estivesse completo.Sesshoumaru se remexeu no chão, observando Naraki, sujo com seu sangue, e maravilhado com o seu sabor singular. -Nossa...isso foi incrível...-sussurrou, extasiado, ainda lambendo os lábios vermelhos, com os resquícios de sangue.Abaixou-se, e limpou o resto de sangue que ainda fluía da ferida de Sesshoumaru, aparente, duas cicatrizes circulares no pescoço, envoltas por uma camada púrpura ferida.O Príncipe dos Youkais tremia convulsivamente. -Me desculpe...exagerei...é que você é delicioso, em todos os sentidos.- passou o lenço pela ferida, amenizando a dor.-Ainda dói? Assentiu com a cabeça, debilitado demais para falar. -Na...Naraki...Chega...Já é o suficiente?-perguntou, febrilmente.A dor foi se anuviando quando o calor áspero das mãos de Naraki o amparou, deixando-o confortável e seguro entre seus braços, com confiança. -Já está no ponto...-disse, com um ronronar deliciado pelo sabor do sangue, que ainda emanava da carne chamativa e tenra.-Vamos dormir.Juro que amanhã estará se sentindo melhor que nunca. Mesmo anêmico e sonolento, sentindo como se a vida sucumbisse á sua frente, não pôde deixar de se admirar ao ver o caixão negro e opaco ao lado de Naraki, que mantinha a fisionomia saciada e enérgica. -Um caixão humano...Naraki...-levou a mão lívida ao rosto, com descontentamento.-Desde quando você dorme nessa joça humana? -Acho que não é a hora mais apropriada pra reclamar...-foi o erguendo do chão frio lentamente, depositando-o carinhosamente no caixão, até que o corpo descansasse, pousado sob o acolchoado púrpura.O Príncipe dor Youkais sentiu a sonolência rechear todos os músculos, devagarinho, até que as luzes ferissem seus olhos sensíveis, e o obrigasse a cerra-los.Logo, os músculos se retesaram, e uma paz adorável dominou o lugar. -O que este caixão tem?-perguntou, com a voz abafada.-Me sinto tão bem....como nunca antes... -Não há nada de especial com ele.Mas há com você.-o outro replicou, acarinhando-o ternamente, desviando as mechas prateadas que banhavam o rosto descorado e impávido de emoção.-Durma.Amanhã vai poder desfrutar de tudo o que quiser...agora é um imortal. Foi fechando a tampa escura, até que a penumbra imperasse, possibilitando apenas a visão dos olhos intensos do Príncipe dos Youkais, que se diferenciava, cintilando vigorosamente na escuridão. -Sou um imortal.-repetiu, excitado. -Durma, agora.Bons sonhos. -Tenho certeza que serão ótimos...-fechou os olhos, aconchegando-se, na obscuridade chamativa da eternidade, que sorria para ele.  
  
[b]CONTINUA.....[/b}  
  
[i]Comentários, plizzzzzzzzzzz^-^, tenha dó dessa pobre criatura que escreve aqui, hein![/i]  
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
Quando saiu do caixão, deparou-se com uma cena inusitada e medonha, mas já estava ciente de que a sede de Sesshoumaru seria superior á sua. -Hmmm....Que fome, hein...-comentou, esfregando os olhos, para encarar a escuridão do céu, em mais uma noite melódica e sombria, assim como ele próprio. Lambendo o resto do sangue rubro que banhava os lábios, a expressão era de total deleite, um prazer perverso e descomunal, como se a suprema sensação coubesse naquele líquido tão doce e delicado que escorria de sua boca molhada e avermelhada pelo fluido vital.Virou-se para um amante, um sorriso malignamente atraente nos lábios, que revelavam o leve acréscimo dos caninos, agora, mais afiados e ligeiramente maiores, perfeitos para fatiar a carne, morde-la, e beber o suco, que tinha o aroma dos deuses divinos.O corpo de Naraki se endureceu totalmente ao sentir o perfume adocicado do sangue nas vestes do amante, e o resto dele na pilha de cadáveres amontoados ao seu lado, inúteis e completamente secos. -Ah!Juro-lhe que nunca me senti tão bem, tão saciado....-disse, complementando com um suspiro de enlevo, exaltando sua satisfação suprema.Lambiscou os dedos vagarosamente, saboreando com desenvoltura o resto do sangue em suas mãos, como se fosse uma iguaria inesquecível.-Ainda tenho fome...e perdemos o dia... -Não.-o semblante parecia intacto, assemelhando-se á uma estátua branca de perfeição artística.-Nós não veremos mais o sol, meu caro... Lambeu os beiços, sentindo o gosto doce do sangue se espalhando, e limpou a boca cuidadosamente com as costas da mão. -Grande coisa!Isso não me importa...-foi se despindo languidamente e trocou o habitual quimono branco por outro negro, semelhante ao de Naraki, porém as mangas eram mais trabalhadas, e adornadas com sedas e tecidos escorregadios, deixando evidentes as curvas roliças e chamativas, e os membros trabalhados, de uma beleza angelical, ao mesmo tempo diabólica.-Já sei do que vou querer beber... -Eu não acredito que você...Ah, não. -Exato, meu querido.-sorriu com simpatia, levando a mão gélida e alva até o rosto dele, com tanta delicadeza, que quem os visse, poderia dizer que eram seres de completa ternura e devoção, por baixo das capas e panos pretos, macabros, mas apropriados para sua nova condição de existência.-Sei quem pode ser minha vítima perfeita...Oh, e tenho tanta vontade de provar seu sangue, que minhas veias já pulsam com esse pensamento.-parecia tomado por uma vontade irreversível e sobrenatural.Aproximou-se sensualmente, roçando os lábios pálidos nos do amante, sorrindo maroto, mas plantou um beijo sereno e apressado nele, puxando-o pelo braço, como se o instigasse á acompanha-lo na caçada.Naraki notou prontamente que Sesshoumaru estava hipnotizado pela vítima.-Meu café da manhã foi insatisfatório...-ponderou, com uma ponta de chateação na voz.-O sangue desses humanos...-apontou para o conjunto de corpo sem vida, jogados desajeitadamente ao lado de uma árvore qualquer, enquanto circundava o peito de Naraki com o braço, afagando-se naquele calorzinho espontâneo e acolhedor que somente ele oferecia.-O sangue deles...fica frio e amargo depressa... Naraki sorriu com amabilidade, e o outro sentiu um pequeno e quase imperceptível rubor tingir a face descorada. -Hmmmm....Deixe-me ver...-pareceu pensativo, mesmo sabendo do que falava.- Vai querer sangue de youkai, meu querido? -Naraki, Naraki...Essa sua percepção é que me deixa pasmo.-afagou o rosto com carinho, cravando os fundos olhos devotados nos dele, procurando alguma emoção evidenciada naquelas pupilas tão avermelhadas, como o sangue fresco das vítimas, mas tão fria e distante quanto á de um inverno congelante.- Preciso de uma refeição completa.Por acaso não quer me acompanhar num banquete?-zombou, deslizando as mãos habilidosas pelos seus braços rígidos, pelo peito viril, até chegar á brincar com os cabelos maravilhosamente ondulados, que seguiam o compasso lento da brisa. -Você aprende rápido, diabinho. -Ainda duvida disso? -Ficarei feliz em brindar com você. Soltou uma gargalhada estrondosa, que parecia muito com o ressoar de uma cantiga animada e sarcástica, se o riso não fosse proferido por uma criatura tão indiferente e cruel, poderia-se até dizer que era um gesto animado. -Ótimo.Será uma refeição inesquecível...-parecia hipnotizado, e controlado por um só pensamento, uma só experiência, única e singular, diferençável de todas as outras possíveis: o doce sangue escorrendo por um pescoço sensual, pronto para escorrer em seus lábios delicadamente, como um prato fino que deve ser degustado com apuro.-Mal posso esperar...-lambeu os lábios, com água na boca. -Meu querido, porque não partimos logo....podemos aproveitar o resto do dia, de outra forma...-a mão foi resvalando com desenvoltura abaixo dos panos finos e macios que cobriam a pele delicada e nívea do amante, chegando até as nádegas carnudas, as quais comprimiu entre os dedos com uma vontade pervertidamente deliciosa, instantaneamente fazendo o amante gemer baixinho, cerrando os olhos, para sentir melhor o toque áspero. -Não vamos demorar pra chegar ao destino...-escondeu-se em seu ombro, afundando a cabeça, carinhosamente na curva aconchegante e protetora, aninhando-se ali.Porém, continuava alerta, mesmo demonstrando tanta fragilidade, os olhos felinos não desgrudavam do humano, que de longe, caminhava debilmente pelas árvores, possivelmente embriagado demais para conseguir uma direção exata.As pupilas amarelas faiscaram ao observar a calidez e a estética perfeitamente adequada e formidável do pescoço quentinho do homem bêbado, cujas faces, cobertas de um vermelho intenso despertaram-lhe uma vontade infalível. Aproximou os lábios do ouvido de Naraki, sussurrando como um gatinho, entretido nas suas atividades felinas e traiçoeiras. -Tenho muita fome...atrás de você...tem um homem...veja..-no mesmo instante Naraki se virou, tendo uma visão privilegiada da nova presa.-Pegue-o pra você, e eu fico com os restos... -Vai fazer o quê, meu caro?-perguntou, um sorriso desconfiado e repleto de devassidão imensurável aflorando na face lívida. -Apenas olhe....deixe comigo... Foi se esgueirando entre os troncos e arbustos, e o homem cambaleante imediatamente parou para contemplar a figura angelical que vinha risonha e imaculadamente em sua direção, deixando-o mais tonto.Parecia que uma luz divina banhava Sesshoumaru, e a brisa suave tocava seu rosto com brandura, movendo as mechas prateadas revoltas em todos os ângulos do rosto. -Olá, meu querido...-sorriu de forma angelical, tão cínico que despertou um sorriso de graça nos lábios de Naraki, que observava de longe.-Perdido na floresta á noite...que desagradável. O homem parecia ter dificuldades para se equilibrar, mas Sesshoumaru o ajudou, amparando-o docemente pelos braços. -Ah...Oh, Obrigado, Senhor... -Sesshoumaru, meu caro.Sesshoumaru. -Sr.Sesshoumaru, pre-preciso sair desse lugar, eu preciso..-o hálito da bebida sufocava o Príncipe dos Youkais, que fez uma careta, evidenciando as presas afiadas na boca.-P-Poderia ajudar? -Aaah, posso te dar uma grande ajuda.-informou, falsamente. -Fico agradecido.-o homem cambaleou, mas Sesshoumaru estreitava a distância propositadamente.-Pra que lado fica a saída? -Saída?-os olhos dourados cintilaram sob a Lua, ao verem a aproximação iminente de um faminto Naraki.Sorriu com insolência.-Porque não fica mais?A noite está incrivelmente linda, não concorda.Eu e meu companheiro somos uma companhia irrecusável. O homem estremeceu, num salto de ímpeto, ao sentir a respiração ofegante e deliciada de Naraki, atrás dele, sorrindo com petulância, já entorpecido pela fragrância doce do sangue, correndo pelas veias evidentes no pescoço tentador do homem.O cheiro encheu suas narinas, parecia tão fresco e confortante, logo concluiu que um pequeno "lanchinho" o deixaria parcialmente farto. -Olá pra você....Sesshoumaru, você é um caso perdido!-fingiu uma certa emoção na voz esganiçada, arrancando uma risada audaciosa do outro.-Já não lhe disse que as pessoas não têm tempo para as suas brincadeiras? -Meu querido, estava somente conversando com nosso novo amigo.-mentiu descaradamente, adorando o tom teatral no qual Naraki brincava.-Ele quer saber a saída da floresta. -Mas a saída?-parecia desamparado, em sua falsidade descarada.-Já quer ir embora?Nós podemos lhe mostrar um caminho bem mais proveitoso....não é, meu caro? -Sem dúvida!-respondeu prontamente, deixando o homem embriagado confuso, sorrindo amargamente, mostrando os dentes amarelos.Acariciou a pele macilenta do homem, fazendo sua respiração sonora e sensual arrepia-lo terrivelmente, passou os dedos magros pelo rosto suado, fazendo uma carícia paralisante e deliciosa, instigante e dissimulada como sua encenação fatal.- Tem um caminho, apetitoso, não é Naraki? -Muito...-os sentidos vampirescos já eram confundidos pela sensualidade de sua vítima enlaçada por Sesshoumaru.-Pode doer um pouquinho, mas garanto que não vai se arrepender...-beijou-lhe o pescoço, arrastando a língua ágil pela pele da vítima, que tremia convulsivamente, abraçada pelas criaturas sombrias e maliciosas.-Vai ser formidável.Nunca vai esquecer. -Você acredita nele, não acredita?-perguntou o Príncipe dos Youkais, acarinhando os cabelos escuros da vítima, e puxando a cabeça para trás com cuidado excepcional, exibindo o pescoço, que parecia um pecado prestes a ser cometido.Naraki viu as formas brancas e coradas do homem, uma excitação, uma fome horrorosa correndo por todas as fibras de seu ser. -S-Sim...eu acredito em você...-respondeu a vítima, e Sesshoumaru riu tão animadamente, que o som reverberante da risada afoita preencheu todos os espaços.Comprimiu a cabeça do homem no próprio peito, deixando o pescoço tão frágil, notoriamente, bem á frente de Naraki. -Então, fique bem quietinho, e feche os olhos...Vai ser ótimo, eu prometo... -Faça o que ele manda, vamos lhe proteger...-assegurou Sesshoumaru, plantando um arrojado, porém delicado beijo na vítima amedrontada, causando um tremendo contraste entre o pânico e a ternura afetuosa pela vítima.O rosto do homem já estava ensopado pelas lágrimas incessantes, gemendo e soluçando como um animal acuado pelos predadores implacáveis, e Sesshoumaru parecia nunca ter se divertido tanto.-Ande, Naraki, beba...pois o nosso amigo tem medo de nós.-passou a mão fria pelo rosto rígido e amedrontado do homem, que se contorcia, mas os braços de Sesshoumaru pareciam de aço. -Que feio.Não tem o que temer...agora, feche os olhos..-foi entreabrindo os lábios úmidos e já rosados pela ansiedade, exibindo as presas afiadas como faquinhas, os caninos virulentos que provocaram um espasmo de terror na vítima. -E faça sua última oração, meu querido... Naraki beijou devotamente o pescoço trêmulo, antes de afundar os dentes na carne, assim como fizera com o próprio Sesshoumaru.Logo, o líquido preencheu sua boca, proporcionando-o o gosto tão adocicado e especial que somente o sangue humano tinha.Ele escorria da ferida com abundância, molhando suas vestes e as do homem, apoiado em Sesshoumaru, que observava boquiaberto, pois sua sede já se intensificava ao assistir tudo, sentir o aroma máximo e completo tão próximo de suas narinas sensíveis. -Aaah....Ele é tão bom...Parabéns, Sesshoumaru, meu querido, meu amor...você é incrível...-pressionava o peito do homem contra o seu, em procura de mais sangue, queria beber mais daquilo, melar-se com as golfadas de vida humana, tão apetitosas, que escorriam veementemente, banhando suas vestes, e acabou rasgando a carne do pescoço com selvageria. O sangue foi escorrendo densamente, sujando as roupas de ambos, e fazendo uma poça macabra em torno deles.Sesshoumaru não resistiu, mas se contentou em sugar o resto que escorria do pescoço, e ia trilhando o caminho do peito do homem, e foi sorvendo com ferocidade, gota por gota, manejando a língua com languidez, enquanto se alimentava. -Aaaaah, tem razão...Engraçado.Porque o sangue dos mais sujos é o mais gostoso?-perguntou, vislumbrado, lambendo os lábios molhados. -Boa pergunta.-ia se despindo lentamente, livrando-se das roupas regadas de sangue, ressequidas pelo suor, e chutou fracamente o cadáver da vítima, fazendo o corpo rolar pela grama, inerte, desengonçado, e despojado de vida.-Se quer o sangue dos sujos, vai ter muita variedade pra beber... -Já estou cheio, bastante satisfeito... -Não tem idéia de onde possamos ir?-perguntou com inocência, escondendo um sorriso perverso, que não foi notado, porém, já sabia da possível resposta. Sesshoumaru apenas riu.Uma risada nefasta coberta de zombaria, sonora que ecoou pelas árvores, dando-lhe um aspecto ainda mais intrigante e malicioso, de fato, um vampiro irresistível, sua simples visão angelicalmente cruel já anuviava a mente de qualquer mortal. -Até parece que você não sabe...Meu querido, [i]meu[/i] alvo é o [i]seu[/i] alvo. -Você o deseja, não é, diabinho? -Tanto quanto você...-parecia pensativo, como se passasse por um contentamento pelo qual não se deparava á muito tempo. -Você não vale nada...-deu uma risada que se sobrepôs á todos os sons naturais das folhas e até o assobio do vento parecia se render ao som divertido de suas vozes entusiasmadas. -Menos do que imagina...Hmmmmm...Como será o sabor do sangue de um meio- familiar? Ambos se entreolharam, como se avaliassem a possibilidade com um anseio sobrenatural. -Isso você vai ter que descobrir com o seu próprio irmãozinho... -Acalme-se, eu juro que deixo um pouquinho pra você...-plantou um beijo carinhoso nos lábios avermelhados do amante, confortando-o.-Agora, eu vou precisar de Rin e Jaken...Onde estão?Finalmente eles terão alguma utilidade... Á beira do rio, enluarados e exaustos, banhavam-se com a água enregelada, livrando os corpos do resto do sangue seco.Sesshoumaru sentou preguiçosamente ao lado de uma rocha, indiferente quanto á nudez atraente e avassaladora, os cabelos prateados caíam impecavelmente pelas costas e pelos músculos viris e torneados, continuava com uma fisionomia hipnotizada e distante, semelhante á uma estátua, esculpida em sua graciosidade.Mas foi interrompido pelo beijo audacioso de Naraki, afundando a língua ágil na boquinha doce e frágil, alarmando-o, mas correspondeu com ferocidade, pressionando o sexo semi-ereto em direção á perna alva e definida, circundando seu peito com carícias calorosas e famintas, foi como se uma fornalha ardente atravessasse sua pele, ao sentir seu toque único.Beijaram- se com avidez, cessando o movimento sensual somente para conseguir mais ar. -Estou louco pra ver o que fará com seu irmãozinho... Roçou os lábios pelo pescoço, fazendo-o receber uma eletricidade terrível por toda a extensão do corpo de Naraki. -É como eu disse: apenas olhe, e deixe comigo...-disse num ar confiante.- Mas tenho certeza que vai adorar....um banquete memorável, e regado com muita diversão... Deixou o outro massagear os músculos doloridos suavemente, dando um prazer sublime, como se suas carícias varressem todas as dores, e após, ambos se vestiram com os trajes negros e apropriadamente maravilhosos, que eram moldados para estarem sedutoramente colados aos seus corpos, esculpidos como retratos obscuros de uma graciosidade irresistível...e letal.  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
  
-Já chega!-recriminou, uma careta de represália fez os dois caninos finos parecerem-se proeminentes nos lábios delicados.-Não quero dar explicações á Jaken e Rin, portanto, controle essa sua fome...-parecia cansado, censurando uma criança descontrolada e deslumbrada com os prazeres infindáveis que descobria e vislumbrava com malícia. Naraki o olhou com irritação por cima do pescoço da vítima, e sorveu as últimas preciosas e apetitosas gotas, jogando o cadáver desajeitadamente por cima de inúmeros outros.Saboreava até a última secreta e mágica gota, e isso o tornava muito demorado quando bebia.Lambeu os lábios melados e sujos de sangue frio e limpou com as mãos as gotas ricas que desciam pelo pescoço, sujando parte da roupa, com um vermelho macabro.O cheiro de corpos em putrefação enchia o local. -Você é chato...-resmungou, sorrindo abobalhado, o cérebro ainda confundido pelo gosto do sangue que preenchia todos os outros sentidos vitais. -E você é um lerdo...-inclinou-se para lamber as gotinhas rubras em sua bochecha, com carinho, limpando o rosto de rastros de sangue, mas ficou incomodado com o aroma do sangue frio.-Sabe muito bem que esses mortais patéticos não me satisfazem...-atravessou a língua em sua boca, enlaçando-o num beijo atrevido e inesperado, repleto de carinho e anseios reprimidos, de fome, sede e uma atração desenfreada e sem limites para o aceitável e a loucura total..movimentava a língua molhada por toda a extensão da boca do outro, invadindo-a com habilidade e malícia descomunais, aprofundando o gesto lascivo, provou do gosto do sangue recém-sugado, e estremeceu ao senti-lo passando dos lábios dele para os seus.Quando se separaram, reclamou, num tom suplicante e ambicioso.-Eu o quero, Naraki!Ele!-suspirou de enlevo, como se o simples pensamento fizesse sua visão de desvanecer, e confundisse seus sentidos vampirescos, aguçados, sim, porém ainda inexperientes e incessantemente descontrolados e frenéticos.-Ah, você não sabe como eu o desejo... -Porque o deseja tanto assim?Como pode ter tantas certezas? Tomou seu rosto entre as mãos, como se explicasse uma verdade óbvia e facilmente enxergada e riu estrondosamente, a voz suave e imaterial soando como uma cantiga fúnebre, brilhante e espetacular de um anjo que nunca morre. Rindo tão abertamente, revelando tanta irreverência com brusquidão, parecia uma estátua imortalizada no corpo de um demônio magistralmente lindo, pálido e sedutor, mas terrivelmente inteligente e meticuloso. -E não é óbvio?-riu silenciosamente, como se estivesse ensinando á uma criança.-Ele é meu meio-irmão, beber seu sangue seria uma experiência sublime, e além disso seria maravilhoso ver seu rostinho apavorado...- afundou-se em risadas gélidas e sarcásticas novamente, puxando as roupas negras de um galho e estendendo a seda preta á frente do corpo, vestiu a blusa e a jaqueta quente e grossa acima desta, cuja suavidade fazia o tecido brando deslizar deliciosamente sob a pele, ainda mais quando Naraki o vestia....dois toques tão únicos e prazerosos trilhando o caminho de um prazer maléfico e sensual, cujos entendia perfeitamente bem.Deixou que os cabelos prata escorregassem pelo tecido, e se soltassem imaculadamente pelas costas. -Por que tem que levar esses inúteis mortais?-apontou para Rin e Jaken, sentados em um arbusto ligeiramente distante. -Pois eles terão alguma utilidade...vai ser fácil...-beijou a testa descorada de Naraki com carinho.-E vamos nos divertir muuuito, lhe garanto... -Seu menino atrevido...não vai sossegar até suga-lo, não é? -Nunca.-era a própria personificação de um anjo de maldade, lindo, sob a escuridão esfuziante da noite, e pela graça de seus gestos.-Ele vai ser meu.... -E quanto os amiguinhos dele? -Sabe....nunca vi nenhum atrativo neles...-parecia pensativo e sonhador, como se sentisse o aroma de cada um, quando lhe ocorreu o pensamento.-Mas se quiser se desfazer deles.... -Dizem que os mais puros são mais saborosos...-sorriu com amargor, olhando de esguelha para o outro. -Então vai ter muita variedade, meu querido...-ajeitou o colarinho, protegendo o pescoço alvo, meio sonhador e pensativo, refletindo, como seria pura e divertida a imagem do próprio irmão entregue aos seus desejos perversos e irremediavelmente sensuais e possessivos.Se como demônio era a própria desgraça, em carne, impressa em beleza, malícia e perversão...como vampiro era inimaginavelmente mais, e mais...sempre mais, em todos os aspectos.Ele e Naraki reluziam como pássaros negros da noite, esgueirando- se pela escuridão e levando a mais doce e prazerosa morte ás vítimas de sua escolha. Mas ele não queria humanos.Queria ELE.O desejava fervorosamente, e precisava satisfazer seus instintos, fora de controle. -Eu penso...Na Jóia de Quatro Almas...-murmurou Naraki, como se lidasse com uma criança descuidada, e Sesshoumaru ria abertamente.-O que acha que pode acontecer á ela? Abanou as mãos, com se tratasse de uma tolice desprezível. -Você tem montes de fragmentos, e....-fez uma pausa proposital, sorrindo docemente.-Você realmente acha que vai precisar dessa Jóia estúpida, tendo a imortalidade em suas mãos? -É...acho que você tem razão... -Como sempre.  
  
=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
  
Rin e Jaken iam na parte traseira da nuvem, enquanto ambos espiavam com apreço a madrugada no bosque, olhando com um fascínio diabólico qualquer que fosse o movimento na terra.Ora, rindo, ora distantes...pareciam mergulhados no próprio sonho, sorridentes e enérgicos como recém-nascidos. -Onde ele está?-o Príncipe dos Youkais se levantou, e os cabelos esvoaçaram com a corrente de vento natural, e o quimono negro parecia dançar ao contorno da brisa suave.-Naraki!Não quero mais esperar!Tenho fome!Eu o quero AGORA!-apertou a garganta, em movimentos circulares, massageando-a, sentindo uma secura na boca, como se a língua pedisse por uma fonte de sangue, que lhe perturbava até os ossos. -Porque não se aproveita de Jaken e dessa menina?-replicou, com impaciência na voz.-Já poderia tê-los bebido á muito tempo. -Não posso beber deles... -Como você é humano...-disse, com um súbito repúdio. -Eu não posso mata-los, idiota!-o tom de voz se avolumava, conforme o anseio por sangue lhe sufocava.-Você deveria saber disso melhor do que eu, Onigumo, meu querido humano....-resolveu provoca-lo, atingindo-o nas bases, para deixa-lo sem defesa, assim que adorava vê-lo impotente e indefeso perante ele. -Não me chame assim.-disse, secamente, mas os olhos pareciam estar entre brasas incandescentes. -Está bem...Desculpe-me...-passou a mão pelas madeixas, frustrado pela sede.-Mas estou morrendo de sede...queria beber dele logo...não vou agüentar por muito... -Ora, Sesshoumaru.-seus olhos vermelhos, cobertos por um véu de fascinação e mistério cravaram-se languidamente nele.-Meu diabinho...beber é como dançar, amar...é só seguir os instintos, acreditando cegamente, sendo egoísta, mas sendo sempre tomado pelo ritmo da sua vontade.-beijou-o com carinho, acarinhando os cabelos macios, até deslizar os dedos esguios pela pele igualmente delicada e reluzente.-Beba, se quiser... -O que você sabe sobre amar?-parecia estar se divertindo, subitamente.-Você nunca amou á ninguém...é puro ódio... -Aí que você se engana...-roçou os lábios nos dele, fazendo um movimento excitante, enquanto mimava o Príncipe com as mãos habilidosas, passeando com elas pelas costas, por baixo do quimono, sentindo o seu pequeno calor de vampiro combinado ao dele.Uma mistura explosiva.-Como diz nossa célebre sacerdotisa: Amor e ódio são sentimentos muito próximos...Quem odeia sabe amar...com ainda mais ardor. Sesshoumaru odiava rodeios, e Naraki apreciava ver sua inquietação diante de seus joguinhos de sedução, que sempre tinham o mesmo final.Apertou-o com ousadia, circundando seu peito, fazendo-o encarar seu semblante calmo e atraente, a fina espessura úmida, brilhante e convidativa de seus lábios entreabertos, que foram cobertos pelos do outro, num fervor inconfundivelmente excitante.Quando se separaram, uma pequena película vermelha cobria as bochechas de ambos, sorrindo com voluptuosidade, como se chamassem em pensamentos, por meio de olhares. -E no seu caso?Você sabe amar?Sabe odiar? -Os dois... -Como? -Sei odiar meu alimento, e as pessoas que me levaram á uma vida horrorosa...-subitamente, sua voz se reergueu numa sonora risada.-Pft!Mas isso era quando eu era humano... -E agora?...O seu ódio virou amor?Ou ele ainda está congelado no tempo?- exibiu um sorriso irônico. -Esse jeito justiceiro de falar me recorda a Kikyou...-parecia absorto, e desligado do que o outro falava, para submergir em lembranças. -Mais uma vez, nossa querida sacerdotisa Kikyou!Amada, Kikyou!-zombou, cruzando os braços com displicência, fechando a cara, para uma expressão vazia, raivosa, provocante..-Esse nome é bem presente no seu vocabulário, embora você diga que ela faz parte do passado! -Seu diabinho ciumento!-deu um sorriso único de graça e esplendor, apreciando o espetáculo de ciúmes que o possuía. Sesshoumaru sentiu o pouco sangue que tinha fluindo pelas veias borbulharem até as têmporas."Ciumento" era escárnio demais.Um Príncipe não toleraria tamanho ultraje. -Como ousa falar assim de mim??-explodiu, se levantando num salto, e os cabelos prateados deslizavam pelo rosto, com a força do vento.-Pois fique sabendo que eu não sinto ciúme...muito menos de você, seu vermezinho insolente. -Você está mentindo...-deu uma silenciosa gargalhada, observando com cautela a expressão furiosa do outro.-Está mentindo...mentindo...mentindo...-sua voz rude, e altamente sensual adquiria um tom brincalhão, e o Príncipe dos Youkais já apertava os punhos com fúria.-Pobre diabinho!Não sabe contar que sente ciúmes, não é?-foi se aproximando do semblante fechado e raivoso de Sesshoumaru, que evitava o contato com ele, pois sabia que era impotente aos seus encantos irresistíveis. -Afaste-se, Naraki...-sentiu os lábios úmidos e frios roçarem o pescoço, junto com eles, um arrepio que eriçou todos os cabelos de seu corpo.- Aaaaah, Naraki, pára....Não adianta, seu idi(oooohh)ta...-uma mordidinha ousada quase o fez perder o equilíbrio.Quanto mais tentava resistir, mais afoito ele ficava, e sua mão já ousava sob o quimono preto, acariciando a pele trêmula e alva. Naraki o enlaçou arrebatadoramente pela cintura, comprimindo-o contra si, sentindo seus músculos se encaixarem com perfeição, e seus olhos distante inevitavelmente grudando-se um no outro. -Admita que sente ciúmes...Ou vou ter que chocar um pouco seus amiguinhos Rin e Jaken...-apontou para os dois, comum sorriso infantil e ao mesmo tempo deliciosamente ameaçador.-Como será que ficarão suas carinhas se nos virem....[i]assim[/i]..-na mesma hora, surpreendeu Sesshoumaru com um beijo ávido, sua língua voraz procurando pela dele, e a mão ágil deslizando pelos cabelos revoltos, pelas costas, até atingir as nádegas carnudas, com um sorriso cheio de intenções sujas...Jaken e Rin estavam boquiabertos, e embora não houvesse sangue atravessando suas veias, Sesshoumaru sentiu as faces se tingindo de rubro, um misto de embaraço e desejo confundindo seu cérebro e anuviando sua visão e seus sentidos.Rin levou as mãos à boca, apontando para ambos, e Jaken parecia fazer ume esforço incrível para continuar respirando. -Ele vai agarrá-lo!-berrou a garotinha, com sua voz esganiçada, e Naraki riu alto e gostosamente. -Eu desisto!Pare, Naraki!-rendeu-se o Príncipe dos Youkais, se afastando, com pavor no rosto, ofegando loucamente. -Ainda não ouvi tudo... -Droga!-explodiu com ira, e os caninos finos já pareciam proeminentes na boca rubra, os dois dentinhos afiados despontando.-Eu sinto...sinto...ciúmes de você... -Hmmmm, muito bom, para um diabinho malcriado, está muito bom...-parecia estar se divertindo como nunca. -Satisfeito?-perguntou, ainda arfando, e levemente rosado, como se fizesse um esforço terrível para respirar. -Ainda não. Virou o rosto, tentando inutilmente esconder o embaraço, mas a única reação de Naraki foi um riso abafado, repleto de zombaria. -Eu te odeio!-vociferou, mas Naraki não havia se alterado em nada, e uma serenidade sobrenatural pairava em seus olhos avermelhadamente pacíficos e misteriosos.-Maldito! -Ora, ora...O Maldito julgando o Maldito...-disse, passando as costas da mão gélida e nívea pela pele sensível do outro, apreciando a suavidade da pele, num toque delicado.-Você acha que isso é uma conduta de um Príncipe?- parecia um professor, com exímia paciência, com um aluno difícil. Sesshoumaru o estudou com atenção, percorrendo os olhos profundos por uma criatura tão sordidamente bela, e ao mesmo tempo tão impura. -Desculpe...Acho que o sangue me subiu á cabeça. -Ou não seria a falta dele? -Eu não sou mais o Príncipe dos Youkais...você me transformou nessa coisa...-sua voz estava tomada por uma súbita melancolia, que se diferenciava em muito do sanguinário que costumava ser, sem dó, nem remorsos.-E eu não sei mais o que sou...a única coisa que eu tenho á que me apegar é á você. -Ambos somos nossa única crença; nada mais importa.-repetiu, tranqüilamente. Um vazio enorme o consumia, e aos poucos a consciência do que seria a eternidade, e a carnificina cotidiana seria, tudo corria rapidamente em sua mente, cada lembrança e cada momento...tudo deixado, tudo esquecido.A fome parecia mais intensa e dolorosa que tudo, e o gosto da última refeição ainda parecia impresso em seus lábios, e a sede se avolumava. Naraki estreitou os olhos, e um pequeno, porém sórdido sorriso aflorou no canto do lábio. -Estamos chegando...acho que nossa visita vai ser mais inesperada do que pensei...-suspirou, o cheiro fresco da floresta preenchendo deliciosamente suas narinas de vampiro. -Sabe de uma coisa?Não sei como eu consigo viver com você...-levantou-se, ajeitando as próprias vestes, e o colarinho negro de Naraki, sorrindo com escárnio e paixão, os olhos dourados refletiam chispas. -Mas não conseguiria viver sem mim, não é, diabinho? -Acho que te odeio, e acho que te amo... -Existe uma linha muito fina entre o amor e o ódio, não concorda?Aqueles que sabem odiar e propagar o rancor, amam mais intensamente. -Quem sabe?...-assentiu, com um leve sorriso entre os lábios  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
  
Os quatro andavam sorrateiramente pela floresta, e Sesshoumaru juntamente á Naraki procurava não provocar ruído algum.Rin e Jaken iam logo atrás, calado e quase imperceptíveis, ofuscados pela luz dos dois Anjos da Noite, que se misturavam perfeitamente com a escuridão, apenas sua magnificência era perceptível. Sesshoumaru cambaleou, inebriado, uma sensação arrebatadora entorpecendo seu corpo e fazendo todo o resto se desvanecer. -Que diabos você tem? Soltou um gemido prolongado, cheio de volúpia e sede. -Ele...é ele...-murmurou, e parte da franja longa cobria o rosto, uma mecha despencando sob o rosto, mas ele parecia somente ter olhos para a sensação.AQUELA era a sensação certa...e precisava daquilo...para viver.Não iria descansar até atingir seu alvo, agora que lhe parecia tão perigosamente satisfatório. -Já consegue sentir?-o outro parecia espantado, pois em suas narinas imperava o frescor do cheiro das árvores e das folhas secas.O olfato apurado de Sesshoumaru conseguia captar algo mais. -Eu sinto.Já sinto seu sangue e seu coração...e seu aroma... Metros á frente, um pequeno grupo, estava reunido em volta de uma fogueira, conversando entusiasmadamente.Os olhos famintos de Sesshoumaru e Naraki cravaram-se instantaneamente neles, e sorriram triunfantes, os pequenos dentinhos já salientes, afiados como pequenos punhais, prontos para cortar, rasgar e beber como nunca.  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*CONTINUA!!!  
  
Espiavam com cuidado, silenciosos demais, para que notassem sua respiração ruidosa e afetada, suas mãos prontas para pegar, seus olhos prontos para fascinar e seus dentes, afiados suficientemente para cortar e beber.Rin e Jaken pairavam ao lado dos dois, sem muitas opções do que fazer, senão apenas observar, enquanto o grupo, atrás de uma árvore larga, tagarelavam alegremente. Sesshoumaru pousou carinhosamente as mãos sob os ombros baixos e esguios de Rin, agachando-se e encarando a menina nos olhos, docemente.Naraki riu silenciosamente, ao notar o cinismo do amante. -Rin...Você vai me fazer um favor, entendeu? A garotinha o estudava com atenção e admiração, como se uma divindade estivesse diante dela, pedindo um favor, na sua mais perfeita beleza e perfeição. -Sim, Sr. Sesshoumaru...-replicou automaticamente. -E eu, Sr. Sesssshoumaru?-indagou Jaken, na sua voz arrastada, desapontado.- O que eu posso fazer pelo Sssenhor? O Príncipe dos Youkais lhe lançou um fulminante olhar de esguelha, sem nenhuma demonstração de emoção, o rosto alvo permanecia duro e a expressão dos olhos, indecifrável. -Ficar calado e se enterrar em algum lugar já seria de grande ajuda.-disse, rispidamente, fazendo o fiel criado se a garotinha, que balançava a cabeça positivamente, radiante. desmanchar num muxoxo de desagrado e desapontamento.-Agora, Rin...Ouça-me...-abaixou-se para se aproximar da garota, que escutava todas as instruções atentamente.-Você vai fazer tudo o que o Naraki mandar...Tudo bem?-esboçou um sorriso quase paternal, repleto de confiança e afeto, mas somente enganava -Obrigado pela honra...-disse Naraki, cravando os olhos perfurantes nele. -Você não é um mestre de armadilhas?...alguma hora eu iria tirar proveito disso...- replicou, com um sorriso mais que cruel.Exibia um pequeno sorriso de enlevo, mostrando as presas pequeninas.Havia mudado radicalmente depois da transformação feita por Naraki.Suas vestimentas elegantes e coloridas foram abandonadas pela floresta, e deixadas pra trás...Assim como Naraki, usava um quimono negro e macio, cuja escuridão se misturava com a da noite.Os únicos detalhes que os diferenciavam, era que seu quimono possuía detalhes, de pequenas flores arroxeadas, como as do traje antigo...diferentemente de Naraki, que optava o negro por si só. -Pode deixar.Farei o melhor que puder pra agradar... - disse, cortês, fazendo o Príncipe dos Youkais sorrir com satisfação. Levou a garotinha para um canto, e, rapidamente, cochichou algo em seu ouvido, fazendo sucessivas perguntas, como: "Você entendeu?", seguido de um sorriso conquistador, que inspirava confiança, "InuYasha é um mau menino, e o irmão dele tem que ensina-lo a ser uma pessoa melhor", e a menina sacudia a cabeça, positivamente, acreditando piamente no que "Tio Naraki" lhe dizia, e prometendo obedecer todas as suas ordens como lhe foram feitas, escondeu-se em um arbusto, para depois correr como lhe fora ajustado, procurando os amigos de InuYasha, enquanto Naraki se deliciava em risadas, consciente de seu próprio poder de persuasão. Sesshoumaru o estudava de longe, rindo com gosto. -Eu te invejo...Nem eu consigo fazê-la parar de falar por tanto tempo... Surpreendentemente, Naraki o enlaçou bruscamente pela cintura, colando-o nele, o fazendo sentir o cheiro de sua pele e contemplar os nefastos olhos vermelho-sangue.-Agora...por que você não faz algo pra me agradar?Você não estava achando que eu faço tudo de graça? -E-eu sei, já estava demorando pra pedir alguma coisa...quando a esmola é demais, o pobre desconfia... - Naraki riu.Sesshoumaru sentiu todos os pêlos do corpo se arrepiarem, o toque dele era imprevisível e conseguia deixa-lo sem defesas possíveis.Confuso e vislumbrado, cerrou os olhos quando os lábios sedentos de Naraki roçaram em seu rosto, sensualmente.As mãos já passeavam livremente por baixo do quimono, aproveitando o máximo a textura fina e prazerosa da pele alva de Sesshoumaru, pra após, subir vagarosamente, amaciando os cabelos que se moviam com a corrente natural do vento, balançando de um lado ao outro, chocando-se contra as costas...foi penteando e desmanchando as mechas com os dedos.Sesshoumaru adorava, jogou a cabeça pra trás, incitando-o a fazer mais que isso.Tomou a liberdade de passar a mão em seu rosto frio e rígido, despenteando os cabelos ondulados.Nunca havia notado o quão macio eram os cabelos de Naraki, e tinha um aroma delicioso, como uma fragrância peculiar.Despia a parte superior do quimono com lentidão, exibindo o tórax viril e tão vigoroso quanto o de Sesshoumaru, uma explosão de lascívia.Era tão maléfico quanto lindo.  
  
Ai, desculpa ter que terminar aki!!!! Gomeeeen, é que o bloquei- inuyashônico voltou! I'll be back! Eu prometo! Enquanto há vida, há fanfic! Opsy....visitem meu bloguin-yaoi-jrock, se alguém tencionar conhecer melhor a criatura que vos escreve (www.sheolsparty.weblogger.com.br) 


End file.
